


Sleep

by CrowWrites



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Female Masturbation, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Porn Without Plot, my oc decided she wanted NSFW attention so she got some..., yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowWrites/pseuds/CrowWrites
Summary: Starelleka just wants to sleep, but her body won't let her. Deciding that being stubborn isn't worth it, she gives into her body's desires.My OC wanted some attention so I gave it to her.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see what Star looks like, feel free to check here:  
> ask-cr0w.tumblr.com/tagged/starelleka-art
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I literally just word-vomited this out, sorry for any grammar / spelling issues. <3

Star gave an annoyed groan as she rolled over onto her stomach, staring up at the canvas tent that covered her; She lay here, quiet, for several moments. Occasionally the elf wiggled or readjusted a leg or brought up a hand to scratch at some random itch. 

But that wasn’t the ‘itch’ her body wanted her to take care of. 

Again, an annoyed groan as the girl’s arms came up to cover her face. What time was it? How long had she been trying to fall asleep, only to be yanked back away from the precipice of rest? It had to have been a few hours by now… At one point Star had just started counting, just as far as she could go, and by the late two-thousands, she had decided that counting was, unfortunately, a lost cause. 

After that, she just kept flopping around, hoping that perhaps she just was uncomfortable. 

She wasn’t. She was tense, that much was true, but she wasn’t uncomfortable. 

She just wanted to sleep… 

Star gave a low groan of surrender and pulled her arms away from her face, gripping the hem of her sweatpants and yanking them down to her knees before using her feet to pull them down to her ankles, kicking them off to the ground. 

Her legs came up now, feet flat on her sleeping mat and knees pointed to the sky. Star, not sitting up and only looking down her own still half-covered body gave an annoyed sigh. She eyed her own thighs for a moment before taking one hand to roam up and down the soft flesh of one almost longingly, her touches soft and pleasing. 

Or they might’ve been to anyone else. But even after several moments of this, Star’s hand flopped to the side as her eyes rolled back into her head and, unsurprisingly, another annoyed noise made its way from her throat. 

It was another few moments before a slight whine came from the elf, a noise that was a mix of the girl’s annoyance and her body’s need. 

“Fuck.” 

The dragon relented to her body, desiring sleep more than she was willing to be stubborn. Hands came down to her underwear, easing in through the upper hem. Star stopped for a moment, fingers clinging tightly to the slightly curled hair that covered her groin before pulling her hands back and taking them lower. 

One hand pulled the seat of Star’s panties to the side, while her free hand’s first two fingers came to her lips, sliding up and down between Star’s outer labia. Her body already slick with some desire that Star was honestly uncaring for, the girl rested her head back and closed her eyes, giving the faintest sigh as flesh sliding against flesh in such an annoyingly intoxicating way. 

It was a slow build, about a half minute or so of Star just sliding her fingers between her lips before she brought her slicked fingers up to her face to look at them. In the darkness, she didn’t see much; She was sort of thankful for that. 

She gave an almost annoyed groan as she brought her fingers to her shirt to wipe them clean before bringing her middle finger to her lips; Bringing the digit into her mouth to roll around it with her tongue, Star’s other hand busied itself with pulling her underwear down as far as it could before her feet took over, discarding the garment just as she had earlier with her pants. 

It was a few more short moments before the dragon eased her finger from her lips and brought it down to her waiting entrance, wasting no time in easing her finger within her core; She wanted this over with. 

The desire to be done with her body’s desire however, did not negate the feeling that being filled had brought her. Star’s back arched ever so slightly, breath catching only momentarily in her throat before coming out in a soft, hissing whine. 

Gentle movements of her hand, easing her finger in and out of her core, soon had Star’s hips slowly pressing toward her own hand with every slow inward thrust until her mouth hung open with soft panting gasps. 

The elf soon looked down at herself, eyeing the hand that went down between her thighs. She sat, eyeing her own still form for a moment before resting back and closing her eyes, breathing in such a way that might help her body relax; The dragon gave herself several moments before she tried easing a second finger into herself. Quickly, she was forced to remove her first finger and ease both in together, finding that the two digits together did not penetrate as deeply as the single; They could not. 

Somewhere in the back of Star’s mind there was a comment in some masculine voice she couldn’t quite pinpoint about how tight she was, and she wasn’t sure if she suddenly had such a desire to be complimented on this fact, or if she was disgusted with herself for such a desire. 

Either way, Star soon pulled her fingers from herself, wiping her own slick into her shirt before rolling over onto her stomach and pulling her knees up under her, ass raised and face resting into her pillow. 

Her hands returned to their places, one pulling Star’s slickened, slightly puffy lips out of the way while the other came to focus on her clit, a single digit drawing slow, soft circles around the little nub. Star, instead of allowing herself to whimper or whine, faced into her pillow, shoving her face into the puffy fabric in order to silence herself. 

The languid, lazy movements of her finger soon were not enough for her body’s cravings. The build up was slow, the tightness in Star’s gut powerful and torturous. Slow circles soon became quick movements over her clitoris, the sudden increase in pleasure forcing Star to reveal her face from her pillow’s protection, taking in a gasp of air while letting out a nasal whine. 

The girl’s knees buckled under her quickly, trapping her hand between her legs as Star shuddered roughly, easing through her waves of orgasmic pleasure in complete stillness. 

Despite, the dragon soon ground down onto her finger, giving a sudden high pitched squeal at the stimulation, and while the majority of Star’s body stilled, frozen in an attempt to avoid possible overstimulation, Star proceeded to force her hand to get back to work, her finger grinding up into her engorged clit. 

Star whimpered and whine and shook, and soon she was grinding her hips into her hand as deeply as her body would allow her. 

It wasn’t enough, and the girl soon gave an annoyed noise before easing herself up to sit on her knees, reaching forward for her pillow. She took only a moment to fold the thing in two before sitting up to ease the thing beneath herself; As her hips ground down into the fabric, Star gave a soft whine, tugging her shirt up to her collar bone, hands groping at her own breasts the only things keeping her oversized pajama top from falling over her small breasts. 

Even as Star rolled her nipples between her fingers, she whined, hips grinding harder and faster as her orgasm approached. Her lips parted in soft pleas for release, the girl’s voice pitiful, weak, and strained, and yet so desperate. 

For a moment Star kept her pace before giving an annoyed, needy whimper, dominant hand leaving her tit to come down between her groin and the pillow, easing that single digit back into her slick heat. Star ground down with more whines and whimpers until her body went rigid and twitched roughly; She bit down on her lip hard, holding back a deep noise that threatened to spill out into the empty night. 

Just one more… 

Tossing her pillow to its original place, making sure to at least flip it over so Star would be able to rest on the un-fucked side, the girl rested herself back onto her back. One hand returned to her tit, groping it beneath Star’s old shirt, the other coming to bring two fingers to Star’s lips; She slicked her own digits with spit before bringing them down to her core, and instead of trying to ease into herself gently, the fingers inserted themselves quickly to the last knuckle. 

Star didn’t have to worry about silencing herself; The deep noise that this insertion caused became stuck in her throat, the hand at her breast suddenly stilling in an iron grip that she was soon forced to focus on releasing. 

Star allowed a moment for her body to relax, her chest heaving with pleasured pants for several moments before she began to work her fingers in and out of herself with lewd, slick noises alluding to her self-penetration. 

This orgasm came quickly, suddenly, and it had Star arching her back and clamping her thighs tight around her hand; Even as she rolled onto her stomach, Star continued fucking herself with her fingers, giving out a low cry into her pillow as she fucked herself through her high. 

That was enough though; Star soon brought her slick covered hand up to the inside of her shirt, wiping her own mess into her clothing before moving to tug her mat’s blanket over her person. 

Sleep was, thankfully, no longer an issue…

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this and leave kudos and/or a comment, I love you <3


End file.
